James's Adventure
by jerogger
Summary: This is pretty much something I wrote for fun, but tell me if you like it! Enjoy!


Chapter 1

One day, a certain teenage boy was walking home, when all of a sudden, there was a flash of light. He covered his eyes, and when he opened them, he couldn't believe what he saw. He had teleported into a strange reality that looked familiar to him, but he couldn't quite remember. In fact, he couldn't remember anything. The only memories he had were about the Dragon Ball universe, which he remembered he loved. He looked around, and realized that he wasn't alone.

He saw Trunks, Dragon Ball Trunks, in a fight with a character he knew as Mira, from the video games he played. Trunks sent Mira flying with a vicious back kick, sending him through a brick building. Trunks was breathing heavily, and looked tired. He turned to look at the teenage kid, who stood in place with fear. Trunks flew over to him, and landed in front of him.

"I'm so glad I found you", said Trunks, as he wiped his forehead. "You probably don't know this, but I've been looking for you for a long, long time." "But...but...how do you know me?" asked the teenager. "I'm a Time Patroller." said Trunks. "I travel through time and fix whatever is abnormal in the timeline."

"And is it me?" asked the teenager. "Am I abnormal?" Trunks laughed. "No!" he said. "I'm here to recruit you to be a recruit of the Time Patrol!"

The teenager was shocked. "But...but...I can't fight!"

Just then, they heard a shout. They both turned around and saw Mira charging them.

"Damn it! I forgot about Mira!" said Trunks. He let out a shout, as his hair stood on end and turned into a golden color, which the teenager knew was a Super Saiyan.

Trunks charged Mira, and attacked with a kick. Mira grabbed the leg and palm heeled Trunks in the chest hard, which sent him flying. Mira followed and kicked him to the ground. As Trunks hit the ground, Mira shot multiple Ki blasts in his direction, causing multiple explosions.

The teenager stood still with shock and anger. Trunks was one of his favorite characters, and watching him get beaten was too much to take.

Suddenly, Mira flew to him and landed in front of the teenager.

The teenager took a step back in fear. Mira looked him over and scoffed. "Is this it?" He said. "This is the boy that's gonna try to beat me?"

The teenager knew he wouldn't be able to do much against a guy like this, but he wasn't going to die without a fight. He shouted and charged Mira. He tried to punch him, but Mira caught his fist, and elbowed the teenager in the stomach. He flew back, wounded, and landed in a wall. He was surprised that he wasn't dead. In fact, he wasn't even bleeding. He shook himself off, and looked back at Mira, who was watching him from a distance.

Trunks had recovered, and landed next to the teenager. "I can give you some of my power, but it won't be enough to beat him", said Trunks. "It'll be more than enough." said the teenager, amazed with his sudden confidence. Trunks nodded, and gave some energy to him. He felt a sensation that was indescribable. He felt like he could fight anyone.

Trunks also felt a weird sensation. "Hey…" he started. "I think...I think you might be a Saiyan!"

The teen's heart stopped. "What gives you that idea?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, your power level is way higher than any human can be," said Trunks, "You all of a sudden grew a tail, and your hair turned golden."

The teenager looked up shocked, but couldn't see his hair. He looked at a glass window next to him, and almost fainted. He looked like Goku when he first went Super Saiyan. He then looked down to see a furry tail acting as a belt on his waist. He almost passed out.

Mira was also looking shocked. And a little frightened. The teenager flew at him and punched him. He landed a combo and sent him flying. He chased him down and swatted him to the ground. Before he could recover, the teenager teleported next to him somehow, and kicked him in the ribs, sending Mira flying. He landed on the ground. He tried to get up, but fell back down.

Trunks came up next to them. "...Wow" he said. "I've never seen anyone move that fast besides my Dad and Goku. And Lord Beerus of course, but that's amazing."

Suddenly, there was another flash of light, and they saw another person descend from the sky and land next to Mira. It was a woman, with white hair, red jump suit, and a staff. She was Towa, Mira's sister and creator.

He felt Trunks tense up. "That's Towa." he said. "What's she doing here?"

Towa looked back at them and laughed. "This battle is over for now, Saiyans", she said. "I have more important work to finish. Your time will come." With that, she grabbed Mira and they both vanished.

Trunks and the teenager returned to their base forms. "Well, now that I know what you're capable of, I need to get you back to the Time Nest." said Trunks. "Supreme Kai of Time would very much like to meet you." James nodded.

"By the way, do you have a name?" asked Trunks. The teenager shook his head. "Loss of memory, huh?" said Trunks. "No problem. I'll call you James." "James." said the teenager. "I like that." He grabbed Trunks's shoulder and they soon vanished from the scene.


End file.
